


It's morning in America Right Now

by The_Renowned_Melody



Series: Outnumbered out planned Oneshots [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael Needs a Hug, Ray does his best, Recreational Drug Use, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renowned_Melody/pseuds/The_Renowned_Melody
Summary: "We're secretly out of control, but right here...right now...I could give a fuck how anything might sound."Michael is 16 when he decides to make a huge decision that will factor into his & Ray's future in ways that seem immeasurable. He holds onto Ray for dear life and is grounded into ambition.Ray is 15 when he decides there's no point of living a life that he hasn't figured out yet... So he lets Michael focus because someone has to.





	It's morning in America Right Now

“We’re secretly out of control…”

 

 A cloud of smoke engulfs Ray’s face and just for a split second…he smiles. It makes Michael laugh. Smoking some mediocre weed on top of their apartment complex in some lawn chairs would hardly be called out of control, but that is what they’re up to at 4am in the morning. Ray’s leaning back, fulling enjoying the twinkle of the stars as he hits the joint once more. He passes it to Michael who accepts it with a quick thanks. The older teen doesn’t take a puff quite yet, just stares off into the distance at absolutely nothing in particular.

 

 Michael is too busy thinking. He thinks of his Mom. All the times she’s dismissively brushed him off to meet the demands of her newest boyfriend. He thinks of his miserable Father. The promise of always taking him away from this god-forsaken city still stings each time he hears it. He thinks of newest hole in his bedroom wall. His hands are still throbbing. He’s thinking of too many things and too many scenarios start playing out. He swears he can see them in the skyline. Feeble attempts of escaping or maybe finally standing up to his mother start out good, but fade away as fast as the smoke that rises from the joint.

 

Michael clenches his jaw. He feels like shouting. At what? He doesn’t know, but before he could decide if it’s a good idea or not he hears Ray giggle. His attention is snapped back to the Puerto Rican who’s wagging his finger to an imaginary beat. Ray was the one that pulled him out here in the first place. The younger teen always had the tendency to steal Michael away just before things spiraled out of his control... which made no sense because Michael is never in control… Ray makes this alright. All the expectations he has for his shitty life are more believable with Ray next to him. Ray was Michael’s anchor in this hell-hole, even if Ray was floating on cloud nine by the skin of his own teeth.

 

Michael rolls his eyes as he watches Ray slowly, almost comically, pluck the joint from his hand. Their fingers brush ever so slightly and the anger threatening to bubble out of his mouth suddenly subsides. Ray take another hit. Michael closes his eyes. He folds his hands in his lap because now he feels stupid. Like he’s wasted this time with Ray thinking about _impossible scenarios_ that don’t make sense and will never hold any truth and his hands are turning into fists and _FUCK_! He’s fucking angry again and this is unfair because life won’t cut him some _damn slack_ even when he’s trying is damn hardest to-

 

His train of thought comes to a halt as his lawn chair suddenly dips. His eyes slowly open and now are locked with Ray’s intoxicating earthy-brown eyes. The Puerto Rican has somehow gotten out of his own chair and is now basically kneeling above Michael’s lap. Ray’s knees are positioned on both sides of Michael’s legs. He is steadying one hand on Michael’s shoulder while the other holds the joint. There’s a lazy smile plastered on his face as smoke seeps out of his mouth. He nods for approval, only needing to do it once before Michael unfolds his arms and gives him a nod of his own. Ray leans half way in, already slightly parting his lips, before Michael closes the gap between them.

 

Michael has done some shotgunning before…but not with Ray. Maybe that’s why he finds his hands shooting out before he can stop them. One-minute Ray’s exhaling smoke into his out mouth and the next minute Michael’s dragging his best friend into a full kiss, clanking teeth and gripping the collar of Ray’s shirt because _now_ he’s realizes why nothing had played out in his head from start to finish.

 

Michael wants to scream again.

 

The reason why he couldn’t jumpstart a new beginning… is simple really. None of the blank dreams and false starts included _Ray_.

 

Michael’s grip loosens the second Ray returns the full mouth to mouth kiss. He closes his eyes and tries to take in every second of his best friend before the smoke is too much. Ray has to pull back. They both cough for a full minute before they pull themselves together quite literally because Ray just slowly _melts_ into Michael. Even Ray’s arms slowly slink around Michael’s neck.  It’s awkward at first as the lawn chair leans fully back. Ray’s body is pressed against his and Michael’s hands are stuck to his sides because he doesn’t know what to do with them. Ray’s face is fully pressed into Michael’s chest and he swears he feels Ray laugh an almost breathless laugh. It makes Michael smile. It takes a minute, but Michael fully relaxes into Ray’s touch. He does his best to enjoy the feeling of Ray being so close to him. Every inch of his being is surging with an unexpected buzz. It gives him the courage to pry a hand from his side and lay it on top of Ray’s curly locks. Ray turns his head to the side and lets out a hum of approval.  

 

The skyline changes from deep blue to hues of orange as the sun threats to peek over the city. The stars are slowly burning out like the joint that had been long forgotten on the rooftop. Michael run his hand through Ray’s hair as he gazes upward. He’s busy thinking again. Michael thinks of completing High School. Maybe getting a Diploma will be better for jobs. He thinks Los Santos. That city is made for dreams. He thinks of Ray. The words the younger teen said earlier echoe in his head.

   _“We’re secretly out of control…”_

Michael bites his lips because…yeah. He knows. He knows just how out of control they really were when it came to them and trying to keep up with all the great expectations held by life in general, but now it was time to hold new expectations for themselves. Michael lets out a sigh.

 

“We’re secretly out of control…and everyone knows."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a combination of two songs. The first chapter is heavily inspired by the song: Morning in America by Jon Bellion. The second one will be inspired by RN by Towkio. Go find them songs because they are truly breathtaking. Each song just takes these pure emotions and give them life and I wanted to transform the songs into this world that's truly just produced by music I love lol.  
> This little thing takes place in the same AU as [May I Have This Dance?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208518). It's basically before they move to Los Santos and become a true couple... Not sure if this might turn into a 'Fake AH' thing, but it's kind of fun just writing about wanting more than a shitty situation for the boys that doesn't involves explosions and guns all the time? Still slight Angst thou cuz why not? Please leave kudos and comments. I'm actually really proud of this one.


End file.
